The Microsoft Faction
Xboxes= =Windows OSes= [[Hina Lu]] *'''Name:''' Hina Lu *'''aka:''' Microsoft DOS, Disk Operating System (Female) *'''Birthday:''' Unknown *'''Height:''' 4 feet, 1 inch *'''Weight:''' Unknown *'''Eye Color:''' Blue *'''Hair:''' Dark Grey *'''Quick Facts:''' **- Has shy, mousy and depressed disposition. **- Intelligent, but has trouble expressing herself clearly. **- Twin sister of PC-DOS-tan; younger sister of QDOS-tan; biological daughter of DR-DOS-tan. **- Keeps hair in pigtails. **- Dons a light-blue grade school uniform with "MS-DOS" armband and glasses. **- Carries around Microsoft keyboard everywhere she goes. **- Official engineer of the Windows Family, though diminishing demand has turned her more into an unofficial house servant. **- Generally found peeking around corners. **- Known forum lurker. **- Personality changes dramatically when reunited with PC-DOS-tan. [[Keitaro Lu]] *'''Name:''' Keitaro Lu *'''aka:''' Microsoft DOS, Disk Operating System (Male) *'''Birthday:''' Unknown *'''Height:''' 5 feet, 4 inches *'''Weight:''' Unknown *'''Eye Color:''' Cyan *'''Hair:''' Blue *'''Quick Facts:''' **- Is more open to himself and his family than his sister, Hina Lu **- Always does his homework and despite Hina being smart, he helps her with her homework. **- Older brother of Hina; older brother of PC-DOS-tan and QDOS-tan; biological son of DR-DOS-tan. **- Keeps hair in spikes. **- Always wears dark blue sweater with a red tie. **- He usually follows his sister. **- Usually seen cheering up his sister and luring her to different places with [[Yummy Bytes]]. **- Likes forum lurking just like Hina. **- Personality changes dramatically when reunited with PC-DOS-tan. **- His sister and him both were named after characters from the anime ''Love Hina''. [[Baba Madobe]] * '''Name:''' Baba Madobe *'''aka:''' Windows 3.0, 3.x *'''Debut:''' 5/22/1990 *'''Height:''' 137 cm (4'6") *'''Weight:''' ??kg *'''Eye Color:''' Red *'''Hair:''' Grey * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Has quiet, serious and cheerless disposition. ** - Always carries or is accompanied by DOSKitty ** - Keeps hair long and loose, tied only by a violet bow on her head. ** - Dons a violet frilly gown with a "3.1" brooch on her collar. ** - Keeps her smiles a rarity. ** - Is slightly aristocratic and prefers to be referred to as "3.11-sama". ** - Is somewhat distant with the newer Windows, preferring the company of MS-DOS, NT and 95. ** - Has only a patchy memory of her youth and seems unable to recollect her older sister [[Hitotsu Madobe]] (Win 2.0) or mother [[Futatsu Madobe]] (Win 1.0). [[Aimi Madobe]] * '''Name:''' Aimi Madobe * '''aka:''' Windows New Technology, NT 3.1, OS/2 3.0 * '''Birthday:''' 7/27/1993 * '''Height:''' 162 cm (~5'4") * '''Weight:''' Unknown * '''Eye Color:''' Blue * '''Hair:''' Lilac * '''Quick Facts''' ** - Has sweet, quiet and maternal disposition. ** - Keeps hair in a short ponytail tied with a blue ribbon. ** - Dons a simple pink dress. ** - Can multitask, but is usually quite error-prone and unreliable compared to her daughters: NT Workstation, Windows 2000, Windows 2003 Server, Windows XP, etc. ** - Was first Windows Family liason to the higher-end, non-x86 architecture hardware-tans. ** - Helped establish her company's foothold in the server market, capitalizing on clever marketing and the weaknesses of a war-torn Unix Family. ** - Was trained together with 95, but adopted Western customs and weaponry. ** - Also known to wield a broadsword. ** - Is largely unaware that she's a clone of VMS-tan and a true biological sister to OS/2-tan. [[Hana Madobe]] * '''Name:''' Windows 95-tan * '''aka:''' 95-tan, Chicago, 95nee-chan * '''Debut:''' 8/24/1995 * '''Height:''' 157 cm (5'2") * '''Weight:''' ??kg * '''Eye Color:''' Brown * '''Hair:''' Brown * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Has gentle and mild-mannered disposition when in a good mood, becoming aggressive and violent when not. ** - Always carries a Katana with her and is still considered an excellent swordswoman. ** - Keeps hair long, tied with a ribbon bearing the Windows colors. ** - Dons a pink traditional kimono, hakama and geta, typical female college student apparel during the Japanese Meiji era. ** - Acts much older than she actually is, never having bothered to keep up with the times. ** - Still has enough clout and force to keep the newer generation of Windows in line. ** - Was trained together with NT, but adopts Japanese customs and weaponry. ** - Led vanguard in Microsoft's dominance of the PC market, and is still able to summon her old battle suit. ** - Hates Macs with a vengeance, more so now that they are staging a strong recovery. ** - Is generally snide and arrogant with other alternative OS-tans, but knows enough not to pick a fight with everyone (e.g, the Linux distros). ** - Aside from Windows 3.11-tan, NT and DOS, she will not comment on earlier Windows versions. [[Chibi Madobe]] * '''Name:''' Windows CE-tan * '''aka:''' WinCE, "Wince", Windows "Consumer Electronics", Windows "Compact Edition", Windows Mobile, Pocket PC * '''Debut:''' 11/1/1996 * '''Height:''' 29 cm (1'0") * '''Weight:''' ??kg * '''Eye Color:''' Red * '''Hair:''' Orange * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Has cheerful "magical girl" disposition, though becomes frightening and hysterical when angry. ** - Is a fairy, complete with wings (that she uses to actually fly) and a USB cable. ** - Keeps hair short, topped with two miniature pigtails tied with red ribbons. ** - Dons a simple pink dress, black stretch shorts and boots. ** - Is small and unassuming-enough to go largely unnoticed. ** - Is also a tad bit too self-conscious, working under the impression that no one likes her despite her massive popularity in the handheld market. ** - Considers the Sega Dreamcast to be the best console ever made. ** Is friends with [[Renji Orekoro]]. ** - While usually civil with Palm Pilot-tan, she does have an ongoing blood feud with her prominant rival PalmOS-tan. ** - Is also locked in petty disputes and the occasional serious skirmish with other portable OS-tans (such as Minix-tan), but prefers not to involve her larger relatives in these miniature conflicts. [[Inu-T]] * '''Name:''' Windows NT Workstation-tan * '''aka:''' NT 4.0, Inu-T * '''Debut:''' 7/29/1996 * '''Height:''' 138 cm (4'6") * '''Weight:''' ??kg * '''Eye Color:''' Blue * '''Hair:''' Light blue * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Has cheerful, carefree, canine disposition. ** - Has dog ears and a dog's tail, and also wears gloves and boots shaped like paws. ** - Keeps hair in a short but wild ponytail, tied with a large yellow ribbon. ** - Dons a simple blue dress, with a red dog's collar bearing the words NT. ** - Is fast and reliable performance-wise, but her dog intellect limits her ability to handle more complex tasks (such as playing human games). ** - Is considered a fine gourmand, second only to Windows XP-tan ** - Is very friendly with every Windows girl, but surprisingly close to Hana and Hanaki. ** - Is not, however, universally-friendly with all OS-tans -- may either have a barking match with other canine OS-tans (particularly the Linux variety) or will chase after the feline OS-tans (such as the OSX girls). [[Hacchan Madobe]] * '''Name:''' Windows 98-tan * '''aka:''' "Memphis", Hacchan * '''Debut:''' 6/25/1998 * '''Height:''' 145 cm (4'9") * '''Weight:''' ??kg * '''Eye Color:''' Blue * '''Hair:''' Navy Blue * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Has shy and demure disposition. ** - Frequently travels with her blue-colored Mech-Box. ** - Keeps hair short, with a "98"-shaped hair clip attached to her left bang. ** - Dons a white and blue sleeveless school uniform, with gloves and a windows necktie. ** - Is a futanari. ** - Has a crush on Homeo. ** - Prefers to stick with (and "joust") with her sister, 98SE-tan. [[Secchan Madobe]] * '''Name:''' Windows 98SE-tan * '''aka:''' 98 Second Edition, Secchan * '''Debut:''' 5/5/1999 * '''Height:''' 144 cm (~4'8.5") * '''Weight:''' ??kg * '''Eye Color:''' Blue * '''Hair:''' Grey-blue * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Shares shy and demure disposition as her sister 98-tan, but is often a little more brazen. ** - As with her sister 98-tan, she often travels with her green-colored Mech-Box. ** - Keeps hair short and topped only by a single pigtail on her left side. ** - Dons a white and green sailor school uniform, with the letters "SE" printed in the front. ** - Is not a futanari like her sister 98-tan, and in fact carries a bottle opener to brandish her disdain for such things. ** - Prefers to stick with (and "joust") with her sister, 98SE-tan. ** - Despite the small disparity in age, she's clearly the more innocent and naive of the two 98 sisters. [[Nisen Madobe]] * '''Name:''' Windows 2000-tan * '''aka:''' 2000 Professional, 2k-tan, Win2K, NT 5.0 * '''Debut:''' 2/18/2000 * '''Height:''' 168 cm (5'6") * '''Weight:''' ??kg * '''Eye Color:''' Blue * '''Hair:''' Blue * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Has intelligent, professional and reserved disposition. ** - Is a world reknowned "Meganekko", ** - Keeps hair short, with cat ear-shaped hairclips and a small white bonnet with the Windows logo. ** - Dons a Windows logo-colored swimsuit underneath a blue long coat. ** - Is considered the most stable and dependable of all the present Windows Girls, although constantly fears being outperformed by the newer generations. ** - Is still the official family Domain Controller. ** - Is considered Me-tan's guardian due, but is mainly responsible for keeping ALL Windows-tans out of trouble (Me requiring the most attention). ** - Is perhaps the most aware of the "outside" world due to her position, but generally keeps this to herself so as not to disrupt the peace. ** - Dislikes being outclassed, so prefers to avoid contact with higher-end OS-tans. [[Emui Madobe]] * '''Name:''' Windows ME-tan * '''aka:''' Millennium Edition, Emui-tan * '''Debut:''' 9/14/2000 * '''Height:''' 153 cm (5'0") * '''Weight:''' ??kg * '''Eye Color:''' Green * '''Hair:''' Green * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Has cheery and cutesy disposition. ** - Has long and unusually-strong cowlick. ** - Keeps hair in long braided pigtails. ** - Dons a maid outfit with an error icon badge. ** - Freezes constantly and is generally considered least reliable Windows OS. ** - Is a certified klutz. ** - Is the second most prolific scallion user before Linspire-tan. ** - Is much sought after by OS9-kun. ** - Loves rollcake. [[Saseko Madobe]] * '''Name:''' XP Professional-tan * '''aka:''' XP, XP Pro, Windows Experience, Whistler, Saseko, Pekepi * '''Debut:''' 10/25/2001 * '''Height:''' 171 cm (5'7") * '''Weight:''' ??kg * '''Eye Color:''' Blue * '''Hair:''' Black * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Has friendly, energetic and youthful disposition. ** - Has exceedingly large breasts due to her bloated size and memory consumption. ** - Keeps hair long, and wears a ribbon shaped as the "XP" logo over her left bang. ** - Dons a somewhat-skimpy blue and white uniform with a passive resemblance to a sailor uniform; the disjointed sleeves add a rare kind of beauty but are otherwise pointless. ** - Is considered the prettiest Windows-tan of all and has a massive following of fanboys (and some fangirls). ** - But is also derided as an "Activation Whore" by those who know her more closely. ** - Is the most energetic and best performing of all the Windows-tans, but feels challenged by Vista-tan in terms of performance and looks. ** - Has voracious eating habits due to her system hogging, so much so that she's considered more "glutton" than "gourmand" ** - Has recently been appointed to lead reconciliation efforts with the House of Mac, and is the first Windows-tan in the Windows Family history to work closely with a Mac-tan (OSX Tiger-san) without any (recorded) hostilities. [[Homeko Madobe]] * '''Name:''' Windows XP Home-tan * '''aka:''' XP Home, Homeko * '''Debut:''' 10/25/2001 * '''Height:''' 169 cm (~5'6.5") * '''Weight:''' ??kg * '''Eye Color:''' Green * '''Hair:''' Green * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Is XP Pro-tan's twin sister. ** - Has impulsive, antagonistic and lecherous disposition. ** - Also has large breasts like her twin sister, but not nearly as unwieldly. ** - Keeps hair tied up in a short ponytail, and wears "XP"-shaped hair clips over her left bang. ** - Often dons a simple green sweatsuit, not fussing over her appearance as much as XP-tan. ** - Is considered pretty, but not particularly approachable; fanboys must advance at their own risk. ** - Is a famous hentai manga artist, and often likes to practice unique "approaches" on her own to improve her work. ** - Is a tad bit of a glutton as well, but is usually too engrossed in her work to eat regularly. ** - Has reliable-enough performance, but is too sloppy to compete with her sister; nevertheless, it's not beneath her to flaunt her skills with lesser Windows-tans. ** - Doesn't seem to mind her borderline-incestual fascination with her younger brother Homeo. [[Medeko Madobe]] * '''Name:''' Windows XP Media Edition-tan * '''aka:''' XP MCE, XP Media Center Edition, Symphony, Moseko * '''Debut:''' 10/12/2004 * '''Height:''' 173 cm (5'8") * '''Weight:''' ??kg * '''Eye Color:''' Green * '''Hair:''' Green w/ blue tips * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Has gentle, cheerful and oblivious disposition. ** - Has ridiciously-large and unwieldy breasts, since she possessed the highest hardware requirements to date. ** - Keeps hair long, topped with a maid's bonnet and ME-tan style cowlick. ** - Dons a revealing green and blue hybrid between a school uniform and a maid outfit. ** - Also dons an error icon badge eerily similar to ME-tan's. ** - Officially XP Pro and XP Home-tan's sister, but is far more sisterly with ME-tan and spends the most time with her. ** - Not a clutz or a system wreck like ME-tan, but is fairly error-prone and buggy in her own right. ** - Is very knowledgeable with home electronics, but second-rate when it comes to actual computing issues. [[Moseko Madobe]] * '''Name:''' Moseko Madobe * '''aka:''' XP MCE, XP Media Center Edition * '''Debut:''' 10/12/2004 * '''Height:''' 173 cm (5'8") * '''Weight:''' ??kg * '''Eye Color:''' Empty Purple * '''Hair:''' Blonde * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Has cheerful and sometimes disposition. ** - Her breasts are five centimeters bigger than Saseko. ** - Keeps hair short, with orange cat ear headphones on. ** - The opposite of Emui-tan. ** - Knows how to fix many issues with computers, but sometimes can get stuck in certain things. Saba Sakana * '''Name:''' Windows Server 2003-tan * '''aka:''' Windows .NET Server, "Whistler Server", "Saba" * '''Debut:''' 4/24/2003 * '''Height:''' 140 cm (4'7") * '''Weight:''' ??kg * '''Eye Color:''' Blue-green * '''Hair:''' Plum * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Has friendly, devoted and adventerous disposition. ** - Is half-human, half mackerel, and can be easily-recognized by the large fishtail behind her. ** - Keeps hair long, topped with an ethernet hub in place of a bonnet. ** - Dons a grey vest-style top, a short white skirt, ethernet cables for a belt, and water-tight grey leggings and boots. ** - Has red bows with the Windows logo decorating her chest as well as her tail. ** - Is usually a workaholic of the 2K-tan calibre and rarely has a chance to interact with non-fish Windows girls. ** - But she does use her leisure time effectively, roaming both land and sea, and generally getting herself into trouble. ** - Is often accompanied by other "Saba"-tans, although the latter are seen even more rarely than 2003. [[Chiivis Madobe|Chiivis(tan) Madobe]] * '''Name:''' Chii Vista Madobe * '''aka:''' Windows Vista * '''Debut:''' Unknown * '''Height:''' Unknown * '''Weight:''' Unknown * '''Eye Color:''' Blue-green * '''Hair:''' Forest green and lime green * '''Quick Facts:''' ** - Has cheerful but self-concious disposition. ** - Is known as a magical girl who works alone. ** - Keeps hair long to her lower legs and in small pigtails. ** - Dons a suit dress combo, with long stockings and panties. *** When Jackii commented on Chii's clothing in her "REVISITING OS-TAN COLLECTIONS WIKI | LIVE STREAM 1.1.20XX" stream, she quoted, ''"Pretty revealing, eh?"''https://theuselessweb.com/ ** - Is usually self-conscious of her breasts, though Saseko Madobe always envies her. [[Claudia Madobe]] Nanami Madobe [[Seven Madobe|Seven "Vienna" Madobe]] [[Yu Madobe]] [[Ai Madobe]] [[Touko Madobe]] [[Ju Madobe]] [[Juhu Madobe]] =